


Let's Play

by laurenkmyers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Pool table smut, Public Sex, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, shadowhunters tv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Malec's first date gets sexy. Expect semi-public pool table sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my lovely friends on Tumblr for the inspiration. @harry-daddario, for feeding my muse. @softshumjr, for exposing the fuck out of me. And @magnusandalexander, for encouraging the madness. Thanks guys, go and check out and follow their blogs because they're awesome.

Magnus loves observing Alexander playing pool. The way Alec’s concentration is entirely on the pool table in front of him. The way he calculates every move before he makes it. He can see the move in his head before he’s even lined up the shot. It’s impressive. It’s entirely too hot and Magnus is struggling. He needs to regain control over the situation. So he pouts.

“It’s all about the aim, Magnus.” Alec laughs, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

Magnus shivers internally at the way Alec says his name and the way he compares pool to archery like it’s the most obvious thing in the world .The man is showing off for him and it’s the most endearing thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

“Who knew there were so many similarities”? He says, looking down in false-defeat. Pouting extra hard to get Alec’s attention. He even uses the puppy dog eyes for added affect.

Let the game commence.

Magnus looks up at Alec once more as he’s lining up his next shot. He misses. On purpose.

“You can’t win ‘em all” he sighs a little too obviously, tilting his head to the side in defeat.

Magnus smiles. He can feel himself falling so fast for this stupid, beautiful angel in front of him. Control. He needs to take back control before he melts into a puddle of goo and forfeits the game.

As Alec wanders over to the table to drink from his beer Magnus makes his move, no longer distracted by the mere presence of Alec Lightwood. He sinks several balls with ease. _It’s all about the aim, Magnus._ Oh Alexander, if only you knew. 

He takes a deep breathe. _Focus Bane._ He concentrates one last time before taking his shot. Alec has caught onto the fact that the game is far from over and walks back over with a surprised look on his face.

“Wait. Did you do your…” he gesticulates wildly with his hand.

Magnus’s smile deepens.

“Haven’t you heard the saying?” he questions amusedly.

Magnus manoeuvres himself around the table and zeroes in on his next target.

“If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall…” he bends over the table slowly, lining up his next shot perfectly then looks up at Alec from underneath his lashes and smiles seductively up at him.

“…Then it’s probably you”. He takes his shot, never once taking his eyes off Alec. He watches the way Alec takes a large gulp and swallows loudly, his eyes clouding over with lust. Hook, line, and sinker. Alec knew he'd been played. He knew it, and judging by the unconcealed lust written clearly in his gaze, he loved it. 

“Okay?” Magnus asks smugly.

“Okay.” Alec replies with a wide grin on his face.

“Okay.” Magnus winks at Alec and watches the gears shift into place.

“Yeah. Let’s play” Alec finishes with an even wider smile and a confidence in his gaze.

Game. On.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus absolutely ruins Alec in pool and the two end up giving in to the heat of their glances. Alec has come to the realisation very quickly that he’s not going to beat Magnus at this game so he decides to play an entirely new one. One that will get Magnus as close to him as humanly possible.

“Teach me” he asks, a flirty innocence in his tone.

Magnus glances up at Alec from across the table. He’s just about to sink the final ball. His gaze is full of fire.

“Teach you?” he probes, a loaded question.

“Yeah, you’re clearly better at this than I am, so teach me”. Alec raises an eyebrow, a clear challenge in his heated stare.

“Okay.” Magnus decides he likes the turn of this new game very much. Never one for turning down a challenge he saunters over towards Alec and stands directly behind the slightly taller man. He settles one of his hands on Alec’s waist and grabs Alec’s hand with the other.

“Is this okay?” He asks quickly.

Alec shivers at the contact, and Magnus sees him nod his head. Good.

Magnus leans into Alec, pulling his body flush up against Alec’s back and whispers directly into Alec’s ear.

“We’ve got one ball left, think you can help me sink it?”

Alec’s legs nearly give.

“Yes”. He replies, breathlessly.

They both lean over the cue stick together, line up their shot, and tap the black ball firmly. They don’t let go of each other as they watch the ball sink into the pocket. Magnus trails his hand up Alec’s arm in congratulations, but otherwise stays exactly where he is, plastered up against Alec’s back. He feels another shiver run down Alec’s spine. He’s got him wedged nicely between the pool table and his body. Alec turns his head slowly to look at Magnus who is grinning back at him.

“Nicely done. It’s all about the aim, Alexander” he says with a wink as he drives his hips forward and rubs firmly over Alec’s backside. Magnus feels as Alec’s breath hitches and he slowly arches his body pushing back into Magnus crotch.

Magnus groans at the contact and twists his hips slowly in a subtle circular motion. Alec closes his eyes briefly and opens them slowly to zero in on Magnus’s face. Magnus licks his lips, watching closely as Alec’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and he bites his lip in response.

“Shall we take this somewhere more…intimate?” Magnus questions as he grips Alec’s hip a little tighter.

Alec’s eyes dilute as he processes the words coming out of Magnus’s sinful lips and shakes his head in response.

“No, I want you now. Here”.

“Here?” Magnus is completely taken back for a moment but the shock soon fades as he stares back into those stunningly open hazel eyes. _Oh, he’s serious._ His cock twitches and he thrusts even hard into Alec’s backside.

“Well, if you insist” Magnus begrudgingly takes his hands off Alec’s body and performs a quick spell to give them the privacy they need, whilst still being pushed up against the very public pool table. He looks back down at Alec and grabs him by the chin to angle his face up towards him.

“No one can see us, or hear us now. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this because we can go back to my place and continue there? Or we can just stop altogether? I don’t want to pressure you into anything Alec, I want us to be completely comfortable and open with one anoth-”

Alec attaches his mouth to a babbling Magnus and kisses the nervousness out of him. Dragging his tongue over Magnus’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Magnus sighs and let’s go of his worries, melting into Alec’s willing mouth. They fight for control as soon as their tongues touch. They indulge in each other for as long as they can before breathing becomes a necessity. Alec grabs the back of Magnus’s head and pulls gently at his hair, dragging their lips apart.

“Magnus, I want this. I want you.” He smiles with such a sweet vulnerability before continuing, “I’ve wanted you from the very moment I saw you. You’re all I ever think about. If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have initiated it. I trust you. Please.” emphasising his point by once again pushing back into Magnus’s cock and letting out a deep, rumbling noise that is not strictly fair by anyone’s standards.

 _I trust you._ Alec’s words tap into some insecurities buried deep within Magnus and he lets out a small, traitorous tear which escapes down the slope of his cheek before smiling sadly. Alec notices this and wipes the tear away with his thumb, then cups the back of his neck and pulls Magnus towards him once more. He pours all of his unsaid words of encouragement into this kiss, hoping Magnus will understand.

A switch flips inside Magnus head and he decides then and there that Alexander isn’t going to break his heart. Not now. Hopefully not ever. He truly wants this. Wants him. So he throws all caution to the wind and pushes forward attacking Alec’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, earning a very loud groan from his angel.

“What do you want, Alexander?” he says between kisses.

Alec falters and his legs nearly give way as Magnus runs his tongue along the highly sensitive deflect rune on is neck.

“I-I want you. Inside me. Now.” he stutters out breathlessly.

“God, you make me crazy. But when you ask me so desperately who am I to say no?”

Magnus summons a bottle of lube and a condom from thin air and steps back slightly to open them. Alec groans at the loss of contact but unbuttons his own pants and pulls them over his ass. He bends over the pool table and turns to face Magnus once more, waiting.

Magnus glances over at Alec, his eyes widen and his cock twitches at Alec’s surprising confidence and he nearly loses it when he watches Alec lick his own fingers, trailing them down his ass and pushing them slowly inside himself, one at a time. Alec may be a virgin but he has clearly done _that_ before.

“Spread your legs a little for me, Angel” Magnus prompts as he magically unzips his own pants and pulls himself out. He watches with rapt attention as Alec bends even more over the table and spreads his legs, pumping his own fingers in and out, eyes never moving from Magnus’s. Magnus takes his time enjoying the beautiful image of his Alexander fingering himself bent over the very public pool table they were just playing on.

Once he’s fully prepared he steps towards Alec and rubs the tip of his cock against his opening, joining the three fingers already inside. Alec groans and pulls his fingers out slowly. He then wraps his fingers around Magnus’s cock and pumps it up and down before lining it up with his opening. Magnus has lost all sense of control and his glamour drops unknowingly. Alec stops moving and Magnus panics.

“Wow…your eyes” he whispers, a sparkling curiosity to his voice.

Alec’s own eyes stare back at him in wonder. When the surprise of it all fades, he watches as Alec’s eyes darken and he slowly starts pushing back onto Magnus’s weeping cock. Magnus doesn’t even have time to process the fact that Alec didn’t flinch at his warlock mark as he starts to slowly slip inside Alec’s body. Only when he is completely inside Alec does he breathe again. He leans completely over Alec and breathes heavily into his ear.

“Fuck, Alexander… you feel so good. Are you okay?” he pants.

“I’m better than okay. But I need you to move” Alec whines in a needy voice which would have driven even the tamest beast wild.

Magnus wastes no more time and pulls out slowly only to thrust back in again, the force of which makes a guttural sound explode from each of their throats. He starts off slow but forceful, jutting forward and pressing Alec further into the table with each thrust. Alec spreads his legs even wider which drives Magnus deeper inside. He loses all sense of restraint and picks up the pace. Magnus is close already, he can feel himself twitching as Alec grips him so beautifully. He grabs hold of Alec’s hips and forces himself in deeper and faster. The table starts jutting forward under the force of Magnus’s thrusts and leaves a trail in its path. Not that Magnus cares about the floor of the Hunter’s Moon very much right now. But he definitely won’t be forgetting this moment any time soon.

As Magnus reaches his peak he stretches round to grab hold of Alec’s cock and pumps him in time with his thrusts which causes Alec to writhe in his arms. Magnus doesn’t last much longer and with one or two more powerful thrusts he lets go and paints the inside of Alec with his come. His cock is still twitching as he slowly pulls out. As he’s struggling to get his breathing back to normal he looks up to find Alec pumping his own cock vigorously. He’s turned around to see Magnus Bane in all his post-sex glory as inspiration for his final show and he’s about to topple over the edge when Magnus stops him.

“Here, let me” Magnus encourages as he falls to his knees in front of Alec.

“You’ve been so good. I want to get my mouth on you. I need to taste you” he licks his lips in delight and then sucks the pre-come off the tip of Alec’s cock. Alec, who had been watching the whole exchange from above, whimpers and tilts his head back.

“Ma-gnus…fuck”

Magnus opens his mouth wider and slides Alec’s cock down his throat and moans. The vibrations from his throat crawling all the way up Alec’s body and he shoves himself back into the table. Magnus then picks up the pace and grabs hold of the bottom of Alec’s cock, sucking harder and pumping what he can’t quite fit in his mouth along with his tongue. Alec’s body is twitching and writhing and his legs really are giving out, until Magnus grabs him by the waist and hoists him back up, not once slowing his movements down. He’s driving Alec absolutely wild until eventually Magnus recognises the signs. Alec is close.

Alec grabs Magnus’s hair and tries to pull him off as a warning but Magnus just hollows his cheeks and sucks harder until Alec has no choice but to submit. And he does. He explodes with blue magic sparking his release and his come trickles down Magnus’s throat. Magnus pulls off with a loud pop and proceeds to clean up every last drop. Once he’s finished he looks up at the ruins of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and stands on shaky legs, smiling widely.

“Well, that certainly was a spectacular first date…” Magnus laughs, wiping his mouth with a single finger and licking up the excess.

“If I knew it was going to be this good I would have insisted we do it much earlier”.

The two of them burst out laughing and hold onto each other, foreheads touching.

When the laughter fades Magnus looks up at Alec and sees nothing but joy in his eyes.

“Take me home?” Alec breathes.

“Home?” Magnus hesitates.

“The-the loft?” he asks, shyly.

“Of course, Alexander”.

Alec Lightwood was going to be the death of him. He would welcome death with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus woke up the next morning to find a very satisfied, very naked Alec Lightwood in his bed and a very large bill addressed to ‘The High Warlock of Brooklyn’ for the missing pool table and the jagged marks on the floor of the Hunter’s Moon. It was signed by Maia Roberts, owner of said pub.

_Oops._


End file.
